A Variro Story
by LoveTVshows
Summary: Varian (Tangled the Series) is a transfer from Germany and new to San Fransokyo and the Institute of Technology. He tries to keep things under control, so people won't find out his secret. Hiro can handle being a student/hero but now with these unknown feelings and them being toward the new guy he doesn't quite know what to do. (I swear the story is better than the description) AU
1. Chapter 1

**A Variro Story**

**Description: Varian (Tangled the Series) is a transfer from Germany and new to San Fransokyo and the Institute of Technology and the second 14-year-old to be inducted in the school. He tries to keep things under control, so people won't find out his secret. Hiro can handle being a student and hero but now with these unknown feelings and them being toward the new guy he doesn't quite know what to do. (I swear the story is better than the description) AU (Hiro X Varian=Variro)**

This story is based off of Tumblr user sinningcookie's ship of Hiro and Varian (Variro). Be sure to check out the art that has been done of these two it's amazing. If I was good at drawing, I would have made a Variro comic but here is the story of how the two meet, become boyfriends and each other's heroes. Complete AU from both of the series but they are represented in ways throughout this story.

Beep beep! Beep beep!

Eyes open slowly at the sound of an annoying noise as it continues to sound. Until they land upon the source. The clock says 7:45AM making the eyes shoot right open. "Ah no, I'm going to be late!" shouts Hiro as he jumps out of bed grabbing papers and cloths as he looks for his backpack. He finds it hanging on his chair and starts to stuff everything into it, which makes the chair roll right onto his foot. "Ow!" He hops backwards to his bed holding his foot.

The beeping from the other side of the room drew his attention. Baymax opens his eyes to see all of Hiro's room and the state he was in. He steps out of his charging port and goes to Hiro. "Hiro on a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?" he proceeds to show the chart on his chest.

"I don't have time Baymax, I'm late! Hiro quickly gets up and starts to get dressed. "Why didn't you wake me up, anyway? The emergency alarm had to wake me."

"The average amount of sleep the human body needs is eight hours. You went to bed at two AM by my calculations you need another two hours to function properly."

"I know Baymax, but I have papers, projects and classes that need to be done." Hiro argues as he finishes tying his shoe, he gets up and sprints for the stairs. As he was about to leave, Hiro remembers to grab his bag and Baymax in tow.

(-)

The Lucky Cat Café was as busy as usual for a Monday morning. All the tables were packed as Aunt Cass tries to cut time by loading up a tray full of coffees and pastries. She walks past the doorway that leads to their upstairs living quarters.

Hiro comes out of nowhere, yelling "Bye Aunt Cass. Sorry no hugs, I'm late." Running right by his aunt who is able to dodge him, but once Baymax bumps into her she begins to fall, just taking the tray with her, until a helpful hand saves the both of them.

"Woah that would have been a disaster. Are you ok?" a feminine voiced stranger says as she helps pick up the tray and Aunt Cass.

"Yeah I'm fine but when you have a nephew; somethings can go crazy. Ah thank you…" Aunt Cass looks to the young lady that was in front of her as she is helped up. She wore black boots that led to grey skinny jeans. They were held with a brown belt with the most peculiar belt buckle; a circle with three lines on it. As she is still being lifted Cass see a maroon shirt that was tucked in and a black leather jacket covering the rest of the stranger. Cass's finally helped all the way up get the reveal of the stranger's face seeing pale skin, dark pink lips, hazel eyes and raven hair that is in a bob-cut of layers with grey highlights. Which Aunt Cass thought had to be the girl's choice of dying it because the stranger seems to be the age of 23. And that much grey hair on her did not seem natural.

The stranger finally offers her name. "Cassandra, and I kind of am going to be going through the same thing as I watch my friends' kid." Cassandra fully gives control to the tray back to Aunt Cass, as she walks to drop off coffee and pastries at tables.

"Ah, are you new here? I haven't seen you around." Cass asks as Cassandra follows her.

"No, I've lived here for a while and have heard about your place. But I'm just not really a coffee person."

Cass asks bewildered "Then what brings you in?" as she sets the last pastry down.

"You evidently have a tea other places don't carry that helps my friend's kid calm down. With it being his first day at a new school, he's a bit nerves so…" Cassandra was cut off by a long car honk that came from outside.

"Speak of the devil. That's him now, can I get a large?"

"Say no more; I'm on it." Aunt Cass proceeds to make the tea as quickly as she could.

(-)

"Alright, Baymax, I'll be back after classes. The others might drop by throughout the day. See ya! Hiro says as he closes the door to Tadashi's lab and runs to Professor Granville's class. He makes it through the door before he could be marked late.

"You; barley made it, Mr. Hamada. Note; being punctual will help you be able to keep a job in the future, even if you are working for yourself." Professor Granville states as she pulls her lecture up on to the screen.

Hiro lets out a relived breath as he walks to his seat. He pulls out his notebook and pencil for the lecture. The class was going normally until almost the end of class. There was a knock at the classroom door. Everyone looks to Professor Granville. She looks to the door window.

"Ah yes, come on in Mr. _Müller_." The whole class had their eyes on the door as it slowly opens. A young boy walks to Professor Granville. Hiro too, stares as the guy walks by. Noting of what he could see, the student wore many layers of baggy clothes all consisting of teal and black.

A teal beanie sat on his shaggy black hair. His bangs covered a majority of his face. But one strand stood out because it was blue. He held a few notebooks in one hand against his chest and a plastic cup in the other. Hiro took a closer look to see the logo. It was from the Lucky Cat Café. Hiro's scrutinizing gaze was broken when Granville spoke; "Now class, I don't normally introduce new students, but this is Varian _Müller_ a 14-year-old transfer from Germany. As you can see, he doesn't quite know campus so if one of you could show him around?" She looks around the room to see if anyone will volunteer. Instead of volunteering everyone starts whispering.

Hiro looks around making out some of the whispering conversations that were: "He's young." "Is his look a fashion statement?" "Why did he transfer?" "What's his major." He then looks back to Varian to sees the guy was shrinking in on himself and the cups contents he was holdings was swishing around a bit. Hiro noted probably from being nervous.

Just as Professor Granville was about to speak a happy go lucky "I'll do it!" came from Hiro's right. He looked over to see Karmi the 18-year-old bio-tech prodigy. She was all to giddy to be the guide this new kid_. No doubt to find out what he studies, or he must be new competition for her_. Hiro thought as he watches her head to the front of the room.

"Thank you Karmi. Alright class that is all for today's lesson don't forget to do pages nine though thirteen of your textbooks." Granville states as class is dismissed.

(-)

"Argh; finally; the hard part of my day is over!" Hiro reports as he enters the lab hands full of his textbooks and new project parts. He sets them down on the closest table knocking some other papers and blueprints over to the already messy floor. He wipes his forehead with his jacket sleeve as he looks around the room seeing Fred laying upside down on a chair reading a comic as Baymaxs watches.

All of a sudden Fred pops up saying "Hey! What about this; could a person survive a blast of magma from there hands?" asks Fred excitedly.

"The probability of magma emanating from a person's hands is nonexistent they would suffer from third degree burns from the surrounding tissue and…"

Baymax was cut off when Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Gogo all barged into the lab. "Did you hear about the new guy!" Squeals Honey Lemon. "I heard he was too smart for his old school so that why he's here."

"Yeah this kid's got a so many awards he's probably going to win all the ones here." Wasabi chimes in."

"I heard he is an alien from the planet Malgo an here to suck out our brains!" Fred says enthusiastically as he walks over to Gogo trying to scary her.

"No." Voices Gogo as she stops him from getting closer by putting her hand on his chest.

"Freddy were you feeling left out because you don't know what we're talking about?" implies Honey Lemon.

"Yes; No; Maybe?" Fred shrinks down after each word knowing his guess were way off. Which made everyone silent until Gogo announces "I just heard he was from Germany."

"Wait you guys are talking about the transfer uh Varian…uh…Varian Miller."

"It's pronounced Mueller since he's from Germany Hiro." Politely corrects Honey Lemon.

"Whatever he's Karmi's new competition so I don't care what his name is." Hiro starts to dig through a box of parts to get started on a project.

"Oh, so you didn't hear?" States Gogo as she crosses her arms.

"Hear what?" Hiro looks to his friends in confusion while he was still digging. Fred shrugs because he is just as much in the dark as he is.

"Karmi released a whole report about this kid. Its on the schools blog." Wasabi pulls out his phone and shows Hiro. The screen shows a quick snapshot of the kid trying to block the camera with his fingerless gloved hands. With the title New Prodigy Hits Campus! Before he could read anymore Wasabi took it away saying. "It says the kid went to Berlin's Institute of Technology our number one competitor. He's won all sorts of awards. Until a mysteries accident caused half the school to be decommissioned. He's now here to continue his studies."

"Did he actually tell Karmi this?" Hiro asks as he pulls out the tool he was looking for.

"I don't think so. I saw Karmi in the library on the computer." Gogo says as she blows a bubble from her gum. Hiro walks over to some parts that he has on a table and starts his project.

"What I'm shocked is he's majoring in Chemical Engineering and Robotics. Two majors is suicide at this school!"

As soon as the word Robotics left Honey Lemons mouth, he froze. "What is he majoring?"

She repeats herself "Chemical Engineering and Robotics."

"Ha looks like you finally have some competition man." Fred blurts out. They all start to continue to talk about the new guy which seems to just fade to a hum to Hiro as things were swimming around his mind. He puts his tools down and walks to the door. "I'm going to go get some gummy bears I'll be right back." If his face gave away sign of irritation his friends didn't see it as they said see ya and went back to their conversation. But Baymax knew and he follows Hiro.

"Hiro my scans indicate that you are slightly irritated. What is irritating you?" Baymax asks.

"Nothing buddy just got a lot on my mind." He says subdued until he states, "But not as much as that new guy I bet he won't be able to last a week handling such difficult classes." Brightening his spirits as he walks to the vending machine.

**Two Weeks Later…**

"Man did you hear Varian made a…"

"That kid is smarter than anyone here."

"Varian just combined a …"

"Varian"

"Varian"

"Varian"

"Aaaaaa" Shouts Hiro as he slams his head on the table. "Make it stop!" he muffles.

"Hey, did you hear…" Fred asks till he is cut off by Hiro.

"YES, I heard he made a unstoppable robot, he is smarter than anyone else here, I even heard that he is the cutest one here. And I'm here to say; I have had enough. I'm going to challenge him to show this nerd school who is the true prodigy of SFIT!" Hiro stomps out of the lab Baymax following behind him.

"I was just going to say they had free tacos at the cafeteria." Fred announces to an empty lab as he takes a bite out of one of his tacos.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Hiro stomps down the hall with determination on his face. He heads toward the community labs where the freshman work on projects. They work there until they show that they have earned a lab of their own. May that be with their achievements, talents or sometimes just not dropping out from stress. He turns the corner leaving him a straight shot to the lab. He could hear squishy vinyl rubbing together informing him that Baymax was shuffling behind him. Once Hiro reaches the double glass doors opening both of them on his quest to find his target. He looked around the different cubical style labs that were on either side the room. As soon as he knew Baymax had caught up both went through the doors.

As Hiro walks around looking to his right and left. Seeing many freshmen working on projects. He was slightly impressed by one girl's robot. Until it took two steps and caught on fire. He flinches backward from the sight. Before the fire could spread the emergency fire extinguishers that were around the cubical went off covering everything including the student in white fluffy foam.

After the girl quickly says "I'm ok" Hiro continues down the room. He starts to notice he is getting near end seeing more and more cubicles were empty. He was about to leave to search one of the other labs until he heard some clanking in the distance. He follows the noise to a cubical on the farthest corner. He turns the corner seeing all sorts of tools, robotic parts, nuts and bolts. There was even a bunsen burner and some tubes in a corner.

There was a student wearing all black except for his white lab coat sitting in the center of the lab hunched over working on a big metal body of something Hiro couldn't quite make out. He couldn't make out the face due to the safety goggles that were worn. But once he saw the blue streak in the guy's black hair, he knew he found his man. Hiro straighten up and went up to him about to tap Varian on the shoulder till he froze at hearing him say "What do you want?" Varian sat up a bit brought his right hand up to the safety goggles and removed them. That's when everything Hiro was going to say leaves him. Seeing those light blue eyes staring at him takes him into a trance. Which all to soon was broken when the bangs that were drawn back from the goggles came back to cover Varian's face. Making Hiro look at the rest of Varian's face. There were light freckles lining the top of his fair skinned nose and cheeks. Smudges of grease on his cheek, his left ear has two helix piecing's and a regular piecing on his lob.

Hiro didn't realize how long he must have been staring. Varian brought him back to reality by rudely saying "Can't you see I'm busy here? Get lost." The last two words make Hiro feel melancholy. But he sucks it up and tried to speak but starts to stutter because he knew his faces was turning red from embracement having look at Varian's cute snarky face. "I…I was going to. -Uh…I-…" Then the all too familiar squishy vinyl rubbing together came within ear shot. Making Hiro look behind him to see Baymax.

"Oh, another robot someone wants me to look over." Varian huffs as he scoots his stool away from the machine.

He got up from his worktable and headed over to Baymax. Once Varian was close Baymax announce "Hello I am Baymax. A medical health care companion." Varian ignores him as he continues to walk around looking the robot over. Baymax interrupts Varian's concentration as he asks, "who are you?"

"Oh uh Varian. White Vinyl, making him look like a walking marshmallow. Hyperspectral cameras, carbon-fiber skeleton making him super light. Some adequate actuators.

Hiro interjects with "He can lift a thousand pounds."

"I don't see how with his marshmallow state a simple corner of a box could potential deflate him. But this model is actually better than the other robots you amateurs have brought me" Hiro gets offended at the word amateurs.

Varian continues talking, "I would change the lower half of his carbon skeleton to something that would give him more speed. That way you won't be dragging him around to keep up with you."

"Baymax is fine the way he is! I upgrade him when he needs it."

"Hey, you brought him over for me to look at. So, you either take my advice or leave it I don't really care." After his statement Varian turns around puts his goggles back on and continues his work. This time gabbing a hammer and pounding on the metal body.

-()-

"I wasn't here for advice." Hiro knew he was not heard do to the continues hammering that was happening. He stood there watching Varian hammer a little longer seeing how his decently sized biceps bulged as he swung. Feeling eyes on him Varian looks to Hiro. Who's face turns red and quickly leaves grabbing Baymax in tow. Varian goes back to work.

"Ah that guy is unbearable." Hiro states as he enters Tadashi's lab. "I don't want to see that smug know-it-all again."

"By my calculations you will be seeing more of him. Due to you sharing five classes with him." Baymax pulls up Hiro's class schedule on his belly. "Also, you do want to see him again."

"What no I don't!"

"Your heart rate increased, and pupils dilated when you made that statement. Clearly stating you were lying."

"Ah so what if I want to see him again?"

"With my scans of you indicate to me that your hormones are spiking indicating you like Varian."

"No, I just want to challenge him and wipe that stupid grin off his face.

"You are lying again."

"Ah!" Hiro screams as he puts his hands over his face mumbling "Alright wipe that cute grin off his face. Man, I got it bad."

"That is true."

-()-

Light streams from a hall light as the front door to a dark apartment opens. Varian enters locking the door behind him. He walks down the small hall that leads to the kitchen. He sets his bag down. "I really wish you wouldn't let yourself in to my place Cassandra." He turns on the light revealing Cassandra sitting at a small circular table.

She is slicing an apple as she says, "Hey, I was told by your father to watch over you and that did include making sure you eat. I opened that fridge and the only thing in there was mustard and baking soda."

Varian opens the fridge to see all sorts of healthy quick make meals on the shelves. He grabs a bottle of water and closes the fridge as he says, "Thanks, but I could have done that myself."

"Yeah all energy drinks and beef jerky sticks." She snarkily says as she pops an apple slice into her mouth. Varian sits in the opposite chair as he drinks his water. "So how was your day? Make any new friends?"

"You know I don't make friends and same old. Someone came for advice and didn't want to hear it."

A ping from Cassandras phone distracts her as she starts to look over a news article. But continues their conversation with "Oh? Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Was he cute?"

"Ew, gross Cassie he's my age."

"Oh, then he's perfect for you." She jests as she continues reading.

"I'm going to bed." Varian says not liking her little joke getting up and heading to his room.

"Alright I'm going to leave in a bit. Oh, with these so-called heroes and villains rampaging around the streets I want you back here no later than an hour after school hours. Ok?"

"Yeah." He states as he closes the door behind him. Till he mumbles "like that's going to happen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone life got supper crazy. My father got sick and I had to help his business run thing still am in fact. But the other thing is I was stuck I was like after chapter 3 what do I have planned next. Nothing so on an off I been thinking of what to do and I think I now have a plan. Hope you all enjoy this please leave me some feed back it helps the creative juices flow.**

"Mr. Hamada?" Granville announces as she enters the lab. The young teen ignores her continuing to play some sort of VR game. She repeats his last name this time louder and more demanding of his attention. Which works as he takes off the headset. She slightly turns away from him to announce, "Come in Mr. Müller."

The young German walks reluctantly to Granville. Hiro could not keep his eyes off of Varian as he entered his lab. Well not his lab his brothers but he didn't care he just continued to stare. It wasn't until Granville spoke again that he slightly snaps out of it. "This is Hiro Hamada SFITS only 14-year-old before you arrived that is." She places her hand on Varian's shoulder.

Hiro waves his hand with a little shy "Hi." Varian remains quiet.

"The transition from a new school let alone country can be quite jarring. Due to you two being the same age and sharing many other interests. I want the two of you to hang." She pushes Varian closer to Hiro to emphasize her point. Making Hiro's face turn red and mess with the collar of his shirt to try to cool off. Varian quickly takes a step back.

"I think the two of you can learn something from your different takes on your socializing experiences."

Varian sighs muttering out "sure I can probably meet up with him…"

"Every day, all week! Both of you keep a journal. I want a full report on Friday." Granville states as she leaves the lab.

"Oh, yippee get to do more worthless work." Varian rolls his eyes looking around the lab.

Hiro stands there ideally. He couldn't believe it a whole week to be with him. Mandatory or not he is getting a chance to find out more about Varian. _ What should I ask first about his latest project, his favorite snack, or what his home country's like?_

He snaps out of it once Varian says "Since you have a pretty big lab here, I say we stay out of each other's way until the end of the week. I see no need for us to talk when we could easily fake the journals. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get back to work." Varian puts his supplies on a table and starts to unpack.

"But what about hanging?"

"As far as I see it you and I are hanging out in the same room **not** talking." Varian pulls out his ear buds and turns up the volume drowning out any noise around him.

"Wha What?" The disappointment is evident in Hiro's voice, but he was already being drowned out by some weird rock song. He continues to watch Varian work. Before giving up on thinking of how to get the others attention and puts the VR set back on.

-(-)-

The two pretty much did what Varian suggested. Working on their projects on the opposite ends of the room and not talking to at least each other. Every so often Hiro would hear Varian talk and then stop. Hiro continues to brush it off until Varian spoke "Alright if that is there then it will…"

"Are you talking to yourself?" Hiro turns to Varian with an eyebrow raised.

"That's none of your business but yes. That way my fast-paced mind can stay on the task at hand."

"Ok" Hiro brushes it off as no big deal.

But Varian took it a different way as he states "You think talking to myself is crazy hm? You talk to a giant marshmallow. I think I'm saner than you."

"O-kay? So, I need something for my journal for Granville."

"Last I checked we were working on our projects together."

"Yeah well that's what yesterday's entry was. How about you tell me something about yourself or even what project you're working on." With that the room was silent. Hiro could see that Varian seemed to be calculating what to say. As if they were playing chess. He was about to ask another question to alleviate the supposed burden of the others. Until out of nowhere Varian gets up grabbing a wrench from the table getting close to Hiro and saying with a smirk, "Here's that wrench you were looking for Hiro."

Hiro's shock was evident on his face at Varian's change in tone becoming nicer and he didn't ask for a wrench. He understood once he looks to the door to see Granville in the doorway of the lab. "How did you…?" he whispers to Varian. Until he realizes how close the other was to him and immediately turns red. Words caught in his throat.

"Well I see you two are hitting it off. I think you two need a break. Have lunch at the dining hall; it's on me." Granville says as she watches the two.

"Sounds good professor Granville." Varian says through a forced smile.

"Get acquainted you two. Have fun. **Mandatory** fun." She emphasizes as she walks down the hall.

"Let's get this over with." Varian's irritated demeanor returns as soon as he knew she was gone.

-(-)-

For it being two in the afternoon the cafeteria was busy. But that did not deter Fred and Honey Lemon from going. "I'm telling you Honey Lemon we should totally have a secret hideout. Oh! Oh, even better a lair.

"Freddy, we don't need a lair we got your place and Hiro's lab.

"But it could…"

"Isn't that Hiro and Varian." Honey Lemon points to a circular table with the two boys. She stares at them and starts to notice that Hiro's cheeks were a bit red when he tried to have a conversation with Varian. She could also tell that Hiro was a bit nervous because he was talking with his hands more than usual. Then the pieces clicked. She was witnessing Hiro trying to flirt with Varian. As soon as the realization hits her Fred snaps her out of it by saying.

"Oh yeah it is them! Let's go sit with them."

"Ah no Freddy let's leave them be." She quickly grabs his arm and pulls him in the direction of the ice cream bar.

"Why?"

"Ah because I want to hear more about this lair." She takes another glance at the fourteen-years-old internally screaming as Fred starts to list off the benefits of having a lair…

-(-)-

_Man, I wish Hiro would just leave me alone. We can easily BS the stupid journals if he wou… _Varian's train of thoughts interrupted by a nearby crowd applauding, cheering and whistling. Curious he walks over. Fighting through the crowd to see what's going on. A girl in pink throws a ball at two dancers. He sees pink get hit with electricity and flung away until a lizard caught her. That's when the rest of the team shows up. That when he saw them for the first time Big Hero 6. All Varian could think is what a band of misfits but continues to watch them out of curiosity.

They were really getting their butts whooped and the crowd was even cheering for the bad guys. He didn't know if it was for the moves or the actual felony. His phone vibrates alerting him to grab it and look at a text. Taking his attention away from the fight for just a second when a rocket fist hits a streetlamp falling right for Varian. He looks up to see the lamp. The next thing he knows he feels the hard concrete against his back.

The guy above Varian quickly asks, "are you all right." Varian was still trying to process all that just happened to not notice the hero's eyes go wide with shock.

Varian lets out a painful "yeah" as he tries to sit up.

Hiro helps him the rest of the way. Then leads Varian to an alley saying in a deep voice "ah? Get to safety." Quickly leaving before Varian could reply. Listening to the guy he continues to walk into the alley. Until a rustle from a trash lid startles him. "Who's there?"

This time movement came from behind him. A cardboard box was on the ground shuffling. He hesitantly grabs the box and starts to hear chittering. He quickly lifts it revealing a little scared and dirty racoon. The little guy began to shake and whimper in front of Varian.

"Hey little guy I'm not going to hurt you." He holds out his hand to be sniffed but the animal buries its head into its chest. "hmmm. Ah!"

He slowly takes his backpack off and digs in it. Pulling out an apple that he was supposed to have eaten for lunch. "Here you go." Holding out to the racoon. It takes a sniff then slowly grabs it and starts eating. A loud crash was heard from the street; making the raccoon drop the apple and roll into a ball once again "It's ok nothing's going to hurt you." He hands the apple back.

Varian smiles as the racoon sits up and eats. Which fades as he notices there was a small dark pool by the raccoon's left leg. Realizing it was blood he quickly took his books out of the backpack and laid it on its side. "Hey little guy come here I got another apple for you."

The raccoon perks up at seeing another apple appear. Happily chittering as he hobbles to it. Varian places the apple to the bottom of the bag.

The lure of food was too great, and the raccoon went right in. As soon as he was in nothing but his tail showing. Varian slowly scoops him up. Shockingly there was no fight. Varian zips it up a bit; grabs his books and heads home.

-(-)-

Varian tries to rearrange his books so he can get his keys out of his pocket. But to no avail it was either put the books down risking the racoon jumping out of the bag or dropping them all to get the keys. Causing his nosey neighbors to peer their ugly head. The door opens with an irritated Cassandra in front of him.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be here an hour ago." She states as he brushes past her to put the books on the table.

"I had to take the long way due to a heist by some dancers."

"Yeah I know it's all over the news. The anchorman is even saying they should go on San Fransokyo's Got Talent."

"Really they were not as good as anyone from last year."

"I know that just shows you how ridiculous this place is...Wait how do you know how they danced if you avoided the bank?"

Varian realized he messed up. He tries to come up with a remark or a question. But instead his backpack moves and begins chittering.

"What's that?"

"Nothing I'll see you tomorrow." He makes a break for it. Running to his room and closing the door behind him.

Cassandra follows suit but is too slow as she tries the doorknob just for it to be locked. "Varian come on I'm just doing what your father asked me to do. Please let's, just talk like we use too." With no reply she walks away pulling out her phone and makes a call. "Hey Quirin; I need some advice."

**Author Note**

**Please no one do what Varian did with a wild animal. Call animal control they know how to deal with any situation.**


End file.
